El Escudo de las Hadas
by Ellystair Vane
Summary: El miedo de perder lo que más le importaba le costó la toma de difíciles decisiones a Uzumaki Naruto, y justo cuando decidió abandonar el pasado y tomar el presente para tener un futuro mejor, a él; uno de los Magos Santos no le importaba ser el escudo que protegería a Fairy Tail, gremio al que pertenece. Incluso si es desde el otro lado de la línea... [NarutoX¿Harem?]
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

 **El día que Fairy Tail renació**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El suave movimiento de la marea era lento y parsimonioso. El viento era agradable y el sol a pesar de estar en su punto máximo era algo delicioso, un leve calor inundaba la piel de las personas de ahí.

Hargeon era un pequeño puerto situado en el reino de Fiore, un país situado en Ishgar y también es uno de los que tienen la más grande cantidad de gremios oficiales y también oscuros; los gremios eran lugares donde las personas capaces de dominar magia podían ir para convivir o pedir misiones para ganar algo de dinero.

En fin, Hargeon era un puerto marítimo que se caracterizaba por la poca, casi nula cantidad de personas dedicadas al control de la magia. Su principal actividad comercial era la pesca y el atraco de embarcaciones.

Ahora mismo, en la punta del gran muelle de madera situada en aquél puerto, un pequeño barco de madera arribaba con calma. Un símbolo similar al de una hada lo adornaba con orgullo.

—¡Eso es!

Un niño que parecía entrar en su pubertad comentó impresionado ante la vista de aquél barco. El logo en la vela indicaba que pertenecía a un gremio. Él estaba parado en el muelle de madera.

Fairy Tail.

Cuando por fin su único pasajero levó anclas, el joven que estaba ahí situado observó como un joven hombre bajó lentamente del barco, era un muchacho de aproximadamente veintiún años de edad; su cabello rubio estaba revuelto en puntas con dos mechones cayéndole a los lados de su rostro afilado, sus ojos eran de un profundo azul índigo.

Su simple vestimenta constabade una blanca remera con detalles naranjas en forma de llamas en las mangas y un símbolo parecido al de una flama en medio de su camiseta. Una banda azul con una placa metálica y el símbolo de las hadas en el centro estaba amarrada a su torso con una cuerda y en su espalda una katana negra. Sus piernas era cubiertas por un pantalón pegado negro y por último, un par de sandalias negras adornaban sus pies.

Volviendo a la realidad el niño vio con asombro como el muchacho se acercó a él.

—Naruto-nii

—Oooh Romeo — despreocupadamente respondió aquél muchacho de cabellos rubios — Jajaja, no te reconocí… has crecido mucho

—Si — cuando el muchacho de nombre Naruto contestó, el niño bajó su mirada decaído.

El niño y el muchacho pertenecían a Fairy Tail, que hace algunos años se consagraba como el más poderoso de toda Fiore. Actualmente no poseía ese título, principalmente por el incidente ocurrido hace dos años, en la isla Tenrou donde varios los miembros más fuertes, incluido el maestro, desparecieron literalmente de la faz de la tierra.

—¿Uh, ocurre algo? — con lentitud preguntó el rubio mayor al niño. Notó que éste se había entristecido mucho.

—Um si, hace dos…

—¡Romeo! — una voz femenina sonó en la voz de ambos jóvenes. Una hermosa mujer de cabello verde entró caminando en el muelle, junto a otro muchacho de cabellera negra.

—Bisca, Alzack — Naruto pronunció observando a lo dos jóvenes que habían llegado, detrás de la mujer de cabellera verde aparecía un hombre de cabello negro un poco largo.

Las dos personas observaron con extrañeza al joven individuo, no recordaban jamás haber visto a ese muchacho. Su cabello rubio y ojos azules le recordaban a alguien pero en Fiore había muchas personas rubias y/o de ojos azules.

—Hmmmm ¿Es tu amigo Romeo? — obviamente cuestionó el muchacho de cabello negro al niño de pelo azul.

—¡Eeeeeeehhhh! ¡¿Ya se olvidaron de mi?! — definitivamente, su voz se les hizo conocida. Hurgaron entre sus recuerdos cuando a la mente se les vino un Naruto más joven. Sólo que su cabello era corto y no tenía el par de mechones a su lado, además de que poseía tres líneas parecidas a bigotes en sus mejillas.

—¿Acaso tú…? —Dudó en continuar el Conell ante el muchacho — ¡… Naruto! — con rapidez pronunció sorprendido.

El joven rubio sonrió con satisfacción. Él era Naruto Uzumaki, un joven oriundo de Ishgar y que por desgraciadas razones llegó al poderoso gremio de Fairy Tail, hace aproximadamente siete años.

—¡Jaja, el mismo! — presumió feliz de ver que al final si lo reconocieron sus compañeros de gremio.

—¡Es genial tenerte de vuelta! Pero te ves un poco diferente… — Alzack comentó, él también se veía un poco decaído; claramente había algo que lo estaba perturbando, lo mismo que sucedió con Romeo y que parecía ser, también con Bisca sucedería.

—Jaja, ya pasaron tres años Alzack, ¿No crees que pudieron haber sucedido muchas cosas en tres años? — Naruto dijo. Él era un poderoso mago de Fairy Tail y también, portaba un puesto especial dentro del consejo de magia, ocupando el puesto 7 dentro de los 10 magos Santos, sólo por debajo de una poderosa maga desconocida para ojos públicos, de su maestro, Makarov Dreyar y de los Cuatro Dioses de Ishgar.

Al menos hasta donde él sabía y recordaba.

Esa era una razón más que suficiente para que sus servicios se limiten más allá a las misiones de los gremios. Él también tenía compromisos con el consejo y durante tres años estuvo fuera de Fairy Tail como parte de una misión impuesta por el consejo mágico.

—Creo que tienes razón — cedió un tanto avergonzado Alzack.

—Bueno… es realmente grato ver que asomas tu rostro después de tres años — comentó Bisca, la mujer de cabellera verde.

—Jaja, si, ya estoy emocionado por ver al viejo y a los demás… estar básicamente aislado del mundo no es divertido — comentó desanimado. Pues durante su misión muy pocas veces pudo informarse sobre el mundo exterior.

Las caras de los tres magos cambió radicalmente cuando Naruto pronunció aquello. Ellos notaron enseguida que el muchacho rubio no tenía idea de lo sucedido hará unos dos años, justo en el examen para ascender al rango de Mago Clase-S.

—Ummm, sobre eso… — Bisca buscaba las palabras correctas para poder expresar que los miembros más fuertes de Fairy Tail habían desaparecido literalmente del mundo. Pero no sólo eran miembros fuertes; para Fairy Tail todos los miembros sin excepción alguna eran familia y además de perder a poderosos miembros, perdieron a sus hermanos y también perdieron a su padre.

—¿Hah? ¿Sucede algo malo? — inquirió con duda Naruto.

—Ja… bueno — Romeo tampoco buscaba bien qué decir o hacer. Estaba triste de recordar el que sus hermanos mayores hayan desaparecido y aunque todos los miembros del gremio intentaron buscarlos moviendo cielo, mar y tierra, simplemente no podían hacerlo.

—Naruto, creo que es mejor que regresemos al gremio, seguro los demás se alegrarán enormemente cuando sepan que volviste — trató de evitar hablar del tema, sabiendo que ninguno de sus otros dos compañeros tenía las ganas de recordar aquél suceso y sincerándose consigo mismo, él tampoco tenía ganas de eso.

El cambio de tema logró hacer que Naruto suspirase, y sonrió. Le encantaba la idea de regresar a su hermoso gremio donde sus hermanos aguardaban, no podía aguantar las ganas de ver a un Natsu _maduro_ o a un Gray que ya no sea tan exhibicionista.

—Supongo que tienes razón… me costó bastante volver en ésta pequeña barca —señaló a su pequeña embarcación de madera —Creo que me merezco un descanso —murmuró con soez palpable; ansiaba llegar y darse un buen baño para después dormir por al menos mil años.

Luego recordó que tenía que ir a ERA donde tenía sus obligaciones con el Consejo Mágico.

— _Demonios… —_ pensó con el semblante ligeramente decaído, pero después recordó que le valía un chorizo lo que el consejo le haga y sonrió —¿Entonces qué esperamos? ¡Vamos! ¡El anciano seguro se emocionará por esto! — alegó confiado en que su maestro y superior se alegraría al saber la noticia de su llegada de regreso a Fairy Tail.

El muchacho rubio comenzó a caminar lentamente dejando atracado su embarcación de madera. No le importaba mucho lo que le sucediese, de donde esa madera salió podía salir más.

—Si… seguro se emocionará… — Romeo empezó a caminar detrás del rubio un poco decaído.

Bisca y Alzack suspiraron, posteriormente se sonrieron y se tomaron de las manos tímidamente para seguir caminando detrás de ellos.

.

.

.

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

.

.

.

ERA, es una enorme ciudad encima de una titánica montaña en medio de otra ciudad, el cuál fungía como sede del Consejo Mágico. Donde las personas más importantes y poderosas de Fiore se reunían para discutir sobre el rumbo que el mundo mágico tenía. Ellos básicamente decidían que era bueno y que era malo, si ellos dictaban que un gato era incorrecto…

Pues entonces simplemente lo era.

Y esa era la principal razón de que en estos momentos una verbal pelea entre miembros del consejo se desate.

—¡Ese mocoso…! ¡¿Acaso no sabe lo qué es la responsabilidad?!

—Um, eso nos pasa por dejar que ese niño actúe como desee

—Exageran… solo es un día tarde, él sabe que debe de llegar…

—¡¿Un día?! ¡¿UN DÍA?! ¡Ese mocoso debió de haber regresado hace TRES DÍAS!

—¿Cómo diablos ese niño puede poseer el título de Mago Santo?

—Bueno, Siegra... digo, Jellal lo tuvo y era más joven que él…

—No, de hecho ese muchacho lo tuvo mucho más joven

—¡Al carajo con eso! ¡Ese mocoso ya debió de haber regresado!

—¡Debe…!

—¡Orden! — Gran Dogma profirió imponente, digno del porte que el cabecilla del Consejo de Magia debía de tener. Todos los miembros del consejo debatían fieramente unos con otros.

Actualmente discutían con fervor sobre algo que inmiscuía a uno de los 10 Magos Santos: Naruto Uzumaki, quien debió de haber llegado hará tres días a Fiore y no tenían ninguna noticia de él desde entonces.

—Yo digo que lo revoquemos — un concejal acotó, odiaba que un mago de Fairy Tail poseyera el título de Mago Santo.

—No… tras lo sucedido hace unos años buscar magos fuertes o resaltantes ha sido algo muy complicado — otro declaró con molestia en su voz; y tenía muchísima razón, ya que hace tres años, Fairy Tail había sido el responsable principal del deceso de dos Magos Santos; José Porla y Jellal Fernández. Sin contar que el maestro del gremio de las hadas, desapareció junto a los otros miembros de Fairy Tail misteriosamente hará tres años.

—Entonces no podemos revocarlo, es una coña; ese muchacho nos tiene donde quiere, su gremio es un verdadero dolor en el culo — un muchacho, que parecía ser el miembro más joven del consejo cedió su opinión. Claramente mofándose de que la institución más poderosa del mundo mágico, no pudiera hacer nada contra un mago de Fiore y para peor, del gremio que más odiaban.

No podían permitirse perder más Magos Santos, y no tan fuertes como Naruto.

—Solamente se está burlando de nosotros, no veo por que dejarlo así…

—¿Entonces? ¿Nos arriesgamos a perder a un mago tan fuerte como él sólo por tres días de retraso?

—Esto no es un juego

—Lo sabemos y él también lo sabe bien, dejarlo así por el momento sería lo correcto… no quiero saber cómo será su reacción al enterarse de que los miembros más fuertes de su gremio desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra… ¿No cree Gran Dogma?

El cabecilla del consejo soltó un suspiro de irritación, pensándolo bien, Naruto era una persona muy propensa a expresarse ruidosamente, dejar que él venga después de su misión y que en el camino se enterase que varios miembros de su gremios fueron 'aniquilados' lo molestaría y le haría pensar que fue el consejo el que hizo aquello… aunque fuera verdad en parte.

—…Esperaremos — sentenció Gran Dogma. Era mejor esperar a que Naruto destroce su gremio a que lo haga con el Consejo Mágico; tomó mucho tiempo reconstruir la antigua sede del Consejo de Magia.

Ningún miembro del consejo objetó, la palabra de su líder era absoluta.

.

.

.

 **De vuelta a Fairy Tail**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De todos los gremios que había en el reino de Fiore, ninguno tenía la misma capacidad destructiva que Fairy Tail. Un gremio que imponía respeto, en él estaban varios magos verdaderamente poderosos.

Su gremio era un enorme castillo medieval adornado con una bandera con el símbolo de las hadas.

Al menos así eran las cosas hará tres años, actualmente el gremio ostentaba la posición del 'más débil' de toda la nación. Y no era para menos, después de todo, los miembros más fuertes y sobresalientes del gremio habían desaparecido dejando solamente a los miembros más débiles del mismo.

Bueno, eso era teniendo en cuenta que Naruto Uzumaki no había ido, por lo tanto decir que los todos los miembros más fuertes se fueron, sino _la mayoría_ de estos.

Actualmente la localización y fachada del gremio dejaba mucho que desear teniendo en cuenta el imponente castillo que hará unos años cobijó al gremio.

Un molino en una humilde granja* solamente esa era la apariencia que el gremio que se coronó como el más fuerte de Fiore tenía. No imponía impacto visual como anteriormente tenía.

Era una total lástima.

—¿No nos equivocamos? — El rubio que había llegado al lugar acompañado de los otros tres miembros preguntó. Su mirada era incrédula, como si no reconociera ese lugar.

Después de todo él no tenía idea de que los miembros de su gremios habían desaparecido.

Eso era lo malo de haber permanecido casi cuatro años aislado en una misión de seguridad nacional.

—Umm — Romeo se removió incómodo, gimió ahogando unaa lágrimas y desvió la mirada con pesar. Parecía triste nuevamente.

Bisca y Alzack también se tensaron levemente ante eso, incómodos.

—Bueno… es… difícil de explicar, supongo — Alzack comentó con leve malestar, se acercó junto con Bisca hacía el arco de entrada del gremio.

 _Fairy Tail._

En grandes y moradas letras, y debajo del característico símbolo de las hadas; las palabras _Fairy Tail_ adornaban con cero orgullo el arco.

Naruto pensó sobre un momento que tal vez era una broma, pero viendo que ninguno de sus amigos había saltado con una boba sonrisa gritando a los cuatro vientos _'¡Ajajaja caíste! ¡Era una broma!'_ tenía que comportarse seriamente.

—Uff… supongo que entraré — Naruto agregó sin titubeos ni dudas. Estaba levemente decepcionado de ver a su preciado gremio en esa situación.

Caminó pisando suavemente el césped verde y posó sus dos manos en la gigantesca puerta de madera que había. Una persona normal comúnmente tocaría; pero él era un miembro de Fairy Tail…

…

La animosidad que el gremio de las hadas siempre a mostrado, a simple vista, parecía ser igual a la de siempre. Lamentablemente, para alguien que fuese observador y (o) haya estado en éste gremio hará más de cinco años se daría cuenta.

Faltaba algo.

Los miembros del gremio festejaban como siempre, aparentemente felices, aparentemente no estaban ni molestos ni decepcionados de que su imponente gremio éste hasta abajo. _Aparentemente, no les importaba que los miembros de su familia se encontrasen fuera del mapa._

Pero entre todo el cuchicheo y el relajo, uno se daba cuenta de que esto sólo era una apariencia; las sonrisas falsas de sus rostros animaban al resto, trataban de convencerse a si mismos de que todo estaría bien.

Nadie esperaba lo que iba a venir.

—¡Oye, Laki! ¡Sírveme más sake! — con efusividad, uno de los miembros varones pidió en tono de orden a una hermosa señorita detrás de una barra de madera.

—¡Oye, oye, oye, oye, oye! ¡Yo también quiero más Laki-chan~! — otro sujeto aparentemente de unos 40 años pidió con el tono lascivo y desviado, como si estuviera totalmente ebrio.

Laki era una bella mujer en sus 21 años de edad, su largo cabello purpura la hacía reslatar más además de que, como todas las miembros femeninos de Fairy Tail, era una total belleza con un cuerpo de diosa.

—Uffff, son un problema ustedes… enserio — suspiró de cansancio cuando sirvió con ayuda de una llave dosificadora, un tanto de alcohol etílico en una jarra de madera. Rebosó, y finalmente le echó encima, un poco de espuma.

Deslizó el tarro de madera por la mesa y llegó a un sujeto que parecía ansioso por tomar el vaso con cerveza. Con euforia, el sujeto la tomó de golpe, sin importarle para nada que gotas de esta se deslizaran por su barbilla.

—¡Ahora a mi Laki-chan! — insistió el sujeto que pidió con anterioridad la atención de la muchacha de cabello morado. El tipo ya se encontraba notablemente en un estado de borrachera. Sus mejillas se mostraban coloradas y sus ojos, levemente apagados. Siendo su mente dominada por el alcohol.

Laki agarró su tarro y lo rellenó al tope de cerveza, complaciendo al agremiado.

Curiosamente, ese día no había sucedido ninguna pelea, algo anormal, considerando que el gremio del que hablamos se trata de Fairy Tail. El más problemático de todo Fiore. Aún así, sin las peleas, se notaba que el gremio estaba en un estado efímero de tranquilidad. Una simple fachada.

—Está algo desanimado… — detrás de la mesa del bar, un hombre en su mayoría de edad habló, su liso cabello azul estaba empezando a presentar leves rastros de canas.

—Bueno, considerando que no hay peleas… bastante — aceptó la muchacha de cabellera morada. Su mirada estaba entre los magos que disfrutaban del ambiente.

—Romeo todavía no ha llegado ¿Verdad? — con un poco de melancolía, el adulto preguntó. Su nombre era Macao, él era el actual maestro del gremio y padre de Romeo. Le preocupaba enormemente su hijo, y desde que los miembros de su familia desaparecieron él no había vuelto a sonreír tan animosamente como en antaño.

—No…

 _ **¡THRAAAAASH!**_

—¡…! ¡Qué mierda… ¿Un ataque?!

La puerta de madera que cubría la entrada había sido expulsada con una fuerza sorprendente. Ésta había llegado hasta el fondo del gremio donde estaba la barra y chocó contra ésta. La puerta alzó una gran polvareda.

Obviamente, los agremiados se preocuparon y se prepararon para un ataque, desde que su gremio se volvió el más débil de Fiore varios gremios oscuros que habían sido aniquilados por Fairy Tail en el pasado habían vuelto a tener encendidas sus actividades.

Varios de estos, estaban claramente rencorosos con el gremio por lo que no era una sorpresa que estos vinieran buscando venganza y de paso, la cabeza de alguna _Salamandra._

—¿Oye, no serán Twilight Ogre…. Cierto? — otros estaban asustados de que se tratase del gremio de los Orcos, con quienes tenían problemas económicos y territoriales. Irónicamente tenían la fuerza para vencer gremios oscuros pero temían del gremio de Ogros.

 _ **Tap…Tap…Tap…**_

Ligeros y calmados pasos, provenientes seguramente de unas chancletas sonaron, una silueta se formo en los ojos de los agremiados y que caminaba de manera sosa, pero de alguna manera infundía respeto y elegancia.

La silueta, ya mostrando más a una persona entró por el umbral de la ya inexistente puerta, rota hará unos momentos atrás. Tenía el cabello en punta, un poco largo, ojos índigos y su rostro se presentaba levemente pronunciado. Su piel era efectivamente morena.

—Mmmm, diría algo así como 'qué recuerdos' pero… éste no era el gremio cuando me fui… ummm

Los ojos de Macao se abrieron enormemente cuando vio quién era ese muchacho.

—Na… Naruto

—Oh, ¡Macao! ¡No te reconocí… éstas viejísimo! — bromeó el niño de cabello rubio feliz de ver a uno de los adultos más confiables de Fairy Tail — Por cierto… ¿Dónde está el anciano? Necesito hablar con él…

—El maestro… ¿No lo sabes? Él y los demás…

.

.

.

 **Que pasó mis queridos padawans (como odio esa película)**

 **Si, si, lo sé ¡UN PUTO NUEVO FIC! Pero qué esperaban, sólo soy un escritor y también un ser humano. En cualquier momento puedo morir, así que a escribir mientras…**

 **Éste lo he escrito yo, pero mi querido (y a veces medio mamón) amigo Rygart ¿Arrow? ¿18? Bueno, mi amigo me ha ayudado bastante en esto. Él me ha dado ideas, situaciones, personajes y yo lo he (intentado) acoplado. Así que básicamente un %50 del fic es de él.**

 **Una nueva historia… ¡Yei! Tal parece que no tiene nada de especial pero si les gustó no olviden comentar y darle a favoritos.**

 **Pd: si, soy pésimo con los prólogos :(**

 **I'll see you on the dark side of the moon…**


	2. Chapter 2

**El día que Fairy Tail renació**

 **II**

Caminando con solemnidad, un joven muchacho se paseaba suavemente por un largo pasillo de azulados pisos. El suave repiqueteo de las suelas chocando contra el suelo hacía eco, un suave eco que se expandía por toda la habitación.

No sonaba como si de un zapato se tratase, era claramente un sonido levemente contundente, como un par de sandalias. La oscuridad era tenue, muy tenue, por lo cual sólo una sombra se podía ver ahí.

Aún con la atmósfera sin mucha iluminación, en la cabeza del sujeto se podía apreciar unos cuantos mechones rubios. Un par de cabellos enmarcaban el rostro de la persona, un rostro levemente ovalado y que, dado el par de ojos azules índigo, y el ceño minuciosamente fruncido le daba la apariencia de un chico malo. Pese a la poca iluminación, su piel se notaba que estaba bronceada.

Soltando un leve suspiro, el muchacho de cabellera rubia siguió caminando por el oscuro pasaje de lozas azules. Su vestimenta era simplemente la de una camiseta blanca con dibujos en forma de llamas en las mangas y una flama en medio de ella; una katana negra se sostenía mediante una soga amarrada a su torso donde una banda con una placa metálica estaba, en ella el símbolo de las hadas se hallaba con orgullo.

Éste hombre, cuyo nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, era un miembro del gremio Fairy Tail, y también el séptimo puesto de los 10 Magos Santos del Consejo Mágico. Su ubicación actual era ERA, y él ahora mismo se dirigía a una reunión importante con los miembros del Consejo.

—… _Enserio… ¿Cómo es posible que una isla desapareciera enteramente? Los malditos vejestorios del consejo deben de saber algo… —_ sin perder su ceño fruncido, Naruto pensó. Sus pensamientos estaban en el pasado cercano cuando él había llegado recién a su gremio.

…

 **Flashback**

…

—De qué me estas hablando, Macao — como si tuviese cera metida en las orejas, Naruto utilizo sus dedos para tratar de limpiárselas, cuando terminó enfrentó verbalmente al viejo de cabello azul frente él — ¿Acaso oí bien?

Macao fruncía el ceño levemente mientras sus apretaba sus puños hasta pintarlos de blanco. Una sensación de pesadez y nerviosismo se encontraban emanando de él.

—Lo siento… Naruto — Macao había dicho la verdad, el joven de cabellos rubios simplemente frunció el ceño mientras un leve halo de tristeza y molestia salía de él — Ellos han muerto… El maestro, Erza… los muchachos; todos ellos murieron en Tenroujima hace 2 años — La garganta del viejo se enrolló.

Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon. Una gota de sudor caía por su frente denotando nerviosismo y sorpresa. Su ceño se empezó a curvear y sólo pudo pronunciar un par de palabras sin perder su compostura y destruir media ciudad por el estrés.

—Macao… ¿Quién? — su tono de voz estaba lleno de ira, era un intento de conocer los autores de que sus amigos hallasen muerto, según palabras del hombre de cabellos azulados.

—No… no lo sabemos con exactitud… El Consejo Mágico nos informó que un gremio oscuro atacó la isla Tenrou y ésta desapareció completamente… como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado... — explicó aquél hombre. Aunque no sonaba convencido del todo, era bien sabido que el Consejo Real de Magia no tenía ningún tipo de confianza en ellos como gremio.

—¿El Consejo..? — Naruto quién trabajaba para la organización también conocía del discriminante trato que aquellos vejestorios solían darle a las hadas.

Ellos sabían más y estaba seguro de eso.

Además por la forma en que Macao le narraba eso, era claro que aquellos malditos que hicieron el acto homicida contra sus hermanos se mantenían libres, o al menos vivos.

Respirando y exhalando con lentitud el rubio logró tranquilizarse. Estaba muy molesto, tenía que hablar con los viejos del consejo y pedirles… no, exigirles respuestas. Respuestas que tendrán que darle si o sí.

No le importaba si tenía que explotar media ERA por eso. Su familia estaba primero y si era verdad que ya habían fallecido, se ocuparía de castigar a los desgraciados que los asesinaron.

—Hoy en la tarde partiré a ERA… tengo que hablar con los viejos del Consejo — avisó el rubio. Se acercó a la barra de madera del lugar y se terminó sentando en uno banco del mismo. Macao suspiró de tranquilidad y con una mirada ordenó a todos los miembros del gremio a volver a sus actividades rutinarias— Mierda… venía contento y me sorprenden de esa manera… Miraja… digo… — observó con cautela a la joven pelimorada detrás de la barra y sonrió — Laki… ¿Tú atiendes la barra?

El chico de ojos azules recordaba que Mirajane Strauss era la encargada de atender la barra. Al parecer Mira y Elfman Strauss también habían… muerto.

El rubio espabiló.

—Wow, ha pasado un tiempo Naruto-san — Laki habló con un extraño y anormal tono de respeto hacía el individuo de cabellera rubia. Algo de sorprender tomando en cuenta la naturaleza sádica de la chica de lentes — ¿Te gustaría algo? — cuestionó mientras servía en un tarro cerveza, para después entregárselo a un hombre que empezó a beber de él.

Al parecer el impacto de su regreso no era mucho. Aunque considerando que muchos de los miembros le eran desconocidos no le extraño. Y sólo unos cuantos personajes que recordaba bien se encontraban ahí.

—Si… ¡Ha pasado tiempo! — habían pasado dos años desde la pseudo-muerte de sus compañeros. No quería recordárselo al resto de agremiados, suspiró y le sonrió a Laki — Me gastaría un tazón de ramen, por favor — suplicó chocando las palmas de sus mano.

—Mmm, ya que me lo pides así… — aunque después de todo, Laki era una mujer que gustaba del dominio y que tenía tendencias masoquistas. Naruto rio levemente, la joven pelimorada era igual a la chica de hace 3 años, sólo que claramente mejor proporcionada.

Macao llego tras completar sus deberes y ocupó el asiento junto a él. Él también pidió un tazón de ramen, comer fideos de vez en cuando no estaba mal.

—¿Por cierto… quiénes fueron los que… ya sabes… "murieron", además de Erza y el Maestro? — intento enfatizar un poco en aquella frase Naruto al preguntárselo al hombre de cabellos azules. Laki no tardó y llegó con los tazones en manos, con su palillo en manos, Naruto dio un sorbo a los fideos en él.

Macao no tardó y siguió su ejemplo, todo mientras eran observados calmadamente por la joven de lentes.

—… — tras sorber sus fideos, el hombre había decidido contestar a la interrogante propuesta por el rubio —… Natsu, Gray, Happy y una joven llamada Lucy que ingresó al poco tiempo de que partieras… Mirajane y Elfman… y Lissana

—¡¿Qué?! — Naruto no tardó en mostrar signos de sorpresa. Él recordaba que Lissana había muerto en el pasado. Eso le había caído como un balde de agua fría, por alguna extraña razón.

—Eso… esa es otra historia… — Macao contestó simple y llanamente.

—…En…entiendo — aceptó Naruto — Prosigue…

—Además de ellos, Kana y Gildarts también fueron, Levy junto a unos jóvenes llamados Gajeel, Juvia y Wendy… — terminó de contar Macao al rubio. Éste aún no había asimilado bien los sucesos recién contados.

—Maestro, no olvides a Charle y Lily — Laki recordó refiriéndose a los Exceed de Wendy y Gajeel — Es una pena lo sucedido… pero debemos de ser fuertes ¡Al Maestro Makarov ni a ninguno de los chicos les hubiera gustado eso!

Macao y Naruto sonrieron en conjunto con Laki. El rubio miró la mesa del bar melancólicamente, recordando los tiempos que pasó con ellos.

Después de todo era su familia.

—Por cierto Laki — el peliazul habló a la chica de anteojos.

—¿Si Maestro? — ésta cuestionó. Había tomado dos tarros de cristal que llenó de cerveza y los colocó enfrente de cada mago.

—Gracias… — tomó un gran trago del jarroncito, cuando hubo acabado, se limpió las comisuras de los labios con las mangas de su gabardina blanca —… ¿No sabes dónde está Kinana?

—Oh… ella salió hace unas horas para comprar, así que me pidió que le suplante en la barra. No debe tardar mucho — la pelimorada respondió al Conbolt. Éste había asentido y volvió a tomar otro trago de alcohol.

—¿Kinana? —Naruto que no había tocado su jarro de cerveza preguntó. En si no era de extrañar, después de todo eran miembros no tan antiguos como él.

—Es una chica que… sólo digamos que el maestro Makarov la tiene protegida… pero igual no tiene tanto tiempo en el gremio… — aclaró Laki — Es una chica muy amable, y le gusta mucho ayudar a la gente del pueblo.

—Ya veo… me gustaría conocer a los miembros nuevos… — se levantó de la mesa observando su intacto tarro de cerveza — Gracias, pero yo no tomo…

—Jajaja, es una lástima ¡Pero más para mi! — Macao tomó su jarrón y se lo echó en la boca bebiendo el amargo alcohol.

Naruto y Laki rieron disimuladamente.

—Oye Laki… Supongo que has mejorado tu magia ¿Cierto? — Naruto cuestionó a la chica de cabellera morada.

—Si, bueno ¡Me he vuelto más fuerte! — declaró con seguridad. El ojiazl sonrió, al menos la familia que le quedaba aún mantenían una sonrisa en su rostro — ¿Para qué querías saber eso?

—Jaja, no te preocupes. Sólo tenía curiosidad… — tras eso, el joven rubio sacó de uno de sus bolso en un pequeño reloj. En el notó que apenas era medio día — Ah~ — suspiró cansado.

Hoy iba a ser un largo, largo día. Y tenía que partir a ERA para discutir con el Consejo.

Sabía que no se la iban a dejar fácil.

—¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¡¿Están bien chicos?!

Una hermosa señorita de cabello lila entró al gremio por la entrada sin puerta.

…

 **Fin Flashback**

…

Naruto había partido antes del alba, no sin antes arreglar la puerta y la parte del bar que destrozó con su llegada al gremio. Era fácil para él, no tuvo mucho problema en hacer eso.

Y ahora, después de viajar durante un gran rato había logrado llegar a la ciudad bajo la montaña, ERA. En medio de la gigantesca montaña yacía un edificio erguido con orgullo.

Era la sede oficial del Consejo Mágico.

Y una vez hubo ingresado a él, volvemos a la escena del principio. Caminando sobre un largo y oscuro pasillo.

—… _Espero que me den respuestas… Aunque tengo la ligera sospecha de que esa persona está involucrada en esto…_ — paró su caminar cuando el recorrido se dividió en dos caminos. Dudoso de cuál elegir tomó el camino derecho.

—Llendo ahí no llegarás a tu destino… aunque dudo que te importe siquiera llegar allá, Naruto — una suave pero potente voz femenina le habló por su espalda. Cuando giró su rostro apenas pudo notar el rostro de la damisela, pues se hallaba cubierto por una capucha y la oscuridad del lugar no ayudaba, pese a tener una idea de quién podía tratarse.

—Tú eres…

— Sígueme… — interrumpiéndolo, la chica acabó dirigiéndose al pasillo izquierdo, Naruto no se negó. Tenía sus prioridades claras…

— Ha pasado un largo tiempo… Konan-san…

.

.

.

 **Y bueeeeno, luego de un largo periodo de ausencia injustificada (porque no ha excusa, lo siento era la pereza) aquí he vuelto… ¿Les gustó? Si, si, si, muy corto ¿Pero qué esperaban?** **Si ya saben que soy muy flojo...**

 **En fin, en palabras generales podría decir que me gustó, pero siento que hay una que otra cosa muy, muy forzada (hay que ser autocrítico, el tío antes Ellystair Vane ahora Collress lo recomienda ;)…**

 **Agradezco enormemente a mi amigo Rygart, el muy jodón no se cansaba de repetirme cada media hora que escriba ¡Aquí está y deja de joder!**

 **Bien, dejen su comentario, favorito, etcétera…**

 **I'll see you on the dark side of the moon…**


End file.
